A different kind of body swap story
by lucy12345
Summary: A body swap story, it will be different from most others on here. Story will be better than summary. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This chapter is just an introduction. Feel free to skip to the A/N at the bottom if you want.

Harry was having trouble finding Platform 9 and 3 quarters, the platform with the train he had to take to get to Hogwarts.

Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do to get on, like the special way to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he managed to hear a few words of their conversation. He was sure he heard the word "Muggle".

He turned around to see who had spoken. It was a rather large woman with flaming red hair. She was with four boys and one girl, all with the same hair. The boys were carrying trunks similar to Harry's and one of them had an owl.

Harry looked at the girl, seeing she looked to young to be going to Hogwarts. She turned and saw him for a second and her eyes drifted to his forhead then she quickly looked away.

Harry decided to follow the family, hoping they could lead him onto the platform. He followed for a bit until they stopped.

"I wish I could go Mum." the girl said.

"Wait till next year Ginny. Percy you go through first." the woman said.

The boy who appeared to be the oldest marched towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Harry watched, trying not to blink and the boy seemed to just vanish as he hit the barrier.

"Fred, George you go next." the woman said.

Two boys who looked identical marched towards the barrier. Like Percy they disappeared as they hit it.

"Excuse me." Harry said to the woman.

"First time at Hogwarts? It's my son Ron's first time as well." she said pointing at her remaining son.

"Yes. I was just wondering how to get onto the platform." Harry said.

"Oh it's easy. Just walk into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Go now, before Ron." she said.

Harry ran at the barrier and he could have sworn he saw the girl looking at him again before he got through.

He opened his eyes and to his surprise he saw a huge scarlet train and a sign saying "Platform 9 and 3 quarters."

Harry pushed his cart down the platform searching for an empty seat. As he passed he saw a pretty Asian girl looking at him. She seemed to be a few years older than him.

"Cho, come in here." he heard a female voice say and she stopped looking at him and walked into one of the carriages on the train.

Finally, near the back of the train Harry found an almost empty carriage. There was only one girl sitting in it. He lifted Hedwig into the carriage first. Then attempted to get his trunk inside.

"Need some help?" he heard.

Harry looked and saw the red headed twins from earlier.

"Yes please." he said.

With the twins help he managed to get his trunk into the carriage, then climbed in himself.

"Thanks for your help." he said to them.

"What's that on your forhead?" one of them asked.

"Could you be..." the other said.

"Must be." the first said.

"You're Harry Potter?" said the second.

"Yeah I am." Harry said.

The boys looked surprised for a second and Harry felt himself getting embarrased. To his relief the twins were called away by their mother.

Harry sat down opposite the girl. He heard the twins mother telling them to behave at school and look after Ron. He then heard the twins saying they had just met him on the train and the mother telling them not to ask any questions.

"I already saw who it was earlier." the girl said.

"You should have said something." one of the twins said.

The family said their goodbyes and the boys stepped onto the train.

Harry began to talk to the girl.

"Hi I'm Harry. Are you just starting at Hogwarts too?" he asked (she appeared to be the same age as him).

"Hi Harry. I'm Hermione and yes I'm just starting as well." she replied. She had a bossy voice, lost of bushy hair and her teeth were quite large.

Just then Ron came into the carriage. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else's full." he said.

A/N: This will be a body swap story. I just need to ask a few things. Who do you think I should make Harry swap with. So far I was thinking Hermione, Ginny or Cho but I'm not sure which. You can suggest someone else if you want but they have to be a character in the books and female. Also how long should I make this? I could do all seven books but just suggest how long I should make this.


	2. Update

Update: I didn't get enough reviews with suggestions so I have to ask again: Who should I swap Harry with and how many books should I do it for? I'll put up a poll and you can give ideas in reviews.


	3. Another Update

One more thing, the thing that will make this different is that unlike most stories the swap in this will end up being permanent. I haven't seen any other body swap stories on here that end with a permanent swap so I though I'd try to write it. Please vote on the poll and review with suggestions.


	4. Preview

Okay, I still need more reviews/votes but here's something to help you decide. I will write a short preview of what the beginning chapter for Hermione, Ginny and Cho would be like. I'll also do a preview for Fleur if you want, but it's hard to bring her into the story pre-GOF without it feeling forced. The versions in the actual chapters will be better and longer, these are just previews. Note: These will all take place in Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone. I have to start there since I may be doing all books.

Hermione: (takes place a few weeks into the start of term)

Harry had become friends with both Ron and Hermione after talking with them both on the Hogwarts Express. They didn't seem to like each other much and had a few arguments on the journey.

One morning, a few weeks into the start of term, the three of them were having a Charms lesson. Professor Flitwik stepped up to his desk, as usual using a pile of books to see over the top. "Now, in this lesson I will show you some more advanced spells that you won't be learning for a while." he told the class.

Hermione looked very excited to be able to see these. "I wonder if I'd be able to have a go at them now?" she said.

"First I will show you a switching spell. These switch the positions of two objects. I will demonstrate with these two balls on my desk." Flitwik performed the spell and sure enough, the two balls swapped positions and the class looked impressed.

"Now to try it on two completely different objects. This brick and this bucket." as he said this, Neville began fiddling around with his wand, it looked as if he was trying to perform the spell himself.

Just as Flitwik was casting the spell, sparks flew out of Neville's wand. These shocked Flitwik and he quickly spun around. As he did, the spell went off... and hit the heads of Harry and Hermione, knocking them both out.

"Detention tonight Longbottom! Someone take them to the Hospital Wing!" Professor Flitwik cried. Ron grabbed Harry and Neville grabbed Hermione and took them to the Hospital Wing.

A few hours later, Harry opened his eyes. He saw that he was in the Hospital Wing, but he felt different, especially around his crotch. He also felt an odd tickling sensation around the back of his neck.

He sat up, and to his shock, it felt different just to move. He saw Ron standing by his bed and another which also had somebody in. However, what Ron said shocked Harry.

"Hermione, you're awake! You fainted after you were hit by a switching spell in Flitwik's class. Madam Pomfery is out getting some plants for medicine from Sprout, but she'll probably want to keep you and Harry for the night."

"What are you talking about Ron? I'm not Hermione, I'm Harry!" Harry shouted. To his shock, his voice sounded very different, it was high pitched and sounded like a girls voice. After hearing this voice coming out of his mouth he put his hand to his throat in shock.

"Give me a mirror!" he said to Ron. Ron handed him a nearby mirror and he looked into it. To his shock, the face of Hermione was looking back at him.

Ginny: (Takes place in Christmas Holiday's. In this story, the Weasley's didn't go anywhere and Harry and Ron went to stay with them for the holidays)

Harry was having an amazing time at The Burrow. He found it almost as good as Hogwarts, and by far better than Privet Drive.

The house was amazing, almost everything was done by magic, and they had a great clock on their wall. The only slightly bad part was Percy, Harry found him a bit annoying.

Ginny never spoke to Harry. Whenever he entered a room she went red and left. On the rare occasions that she tried to speak to him she just couldn't get the words out. Ron told Harry about how she fancied him and Harry just assume it would go as she got older.

On Christmas Eve, Harry was just going to bed (a spare bed was made in Ron's room) when the twins, Fred and George walked in.

"What are you doing in my room?" Ron asked.

"We just needed Harry to help us with something." said Fred.

"But don't let Mum find out." said George.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Harry.

"Just drink this." said Fred, pulling out a glass, half filled with a blue liquid.

"It's a new potion we just got from Hogsmede. We wanted you to try it." George said.

"Why's it only half full?" asked Harry, looking at it curiously.

"Well we wanted to make sure it was okay to drink, so we tested it on a gnome." said Fred. Harry noticed how he hesitated for a second before saying gnome, but decided they wouldn't give him anything harmful so decided just to drink it.

Once he had finished drinking George said "By the way Harry, d'you want to know the shop we got it from? Zonko's Joke Shop." Harry got slightly worried about what the potion would do to him, but he had no chance to do anything about it. His began to black out and collapsed to the ground, unconcious.

About seven hours later Harry woke up. He saw that he was in a room he had never been in before, but a quick glance out of the window confirmed he was still in the Burrow. The room was decorated for a girl aged 9-11.

As Harry sat up he realised a few things. There was a strange emptiness around his crotch and his head felt heavier. Also his whole body just felt smaller and his neck itched.

He looked down and saw he was wearing a pair of pyjamas, but not his own. In fact, to his shock they were the same pyjamas he had seen Ginny wearing. He began to get very scared and jumped out of bed and ran to a mirror on the wall. He noticed how strange it was to move with his new form, and noticed long red hair flying all over his face as he ran to the mirror.

Looking into the mirror confirmed his worst suspicions. He had somehow become Ginny Weasley.

Cho: (Takes place a few weeks into the first term)

Harry was loving Hogwarts so far. It was the only place he'd ever felt at home. He loved most things about it, everything except Snape, Filch and the Slytherins.

Harry had slept late one day and had to go down to breakfast alone, since Ron and Hermione were already down in the Great Hall. As he was walking to breakfast he noticed the pretty Asian girl he had seen on the Hogwarts Express a few weeks before. He was surprised to see her approach him.

"Hi. Sorry for asking but you're Harry Potter, right?" she asked.

"Yeah I am." he replied.

"Okay, sorry to ask this but I was looking for someone to help me out with something. I was just wonering if you'd be willing to help me with this." she asked.

Harry found himself wanting to impress her so without even thinking of what it could be, he replied "Yeah, I'll do it."

"Thanks. Okay, have you heard of a potion called Polyjuice potion?" she asked.

"Snape might have mentioned it in one of his classes but I can't remember what it does." Harry said.

"Basically it allows someone to change into someone else for an hour. It's very advanced for my age but I researched it over my first year and brewed a lot of it over the summer. I've been trying to come up with a way to make the effects of the potion last for longer than an hour. I think I've got it, but I need someone else to try it with me so that we don't have two of the same person running around." she said.

Harry hesitated here, he didn't want to become someone else, especially not a girl. But he really wanted to impress her and he had already said he'd do it. "How have you managed to make the effects last longer?" he questioned.

"Well, since you turn back into yourself after an hour, I've been thinking, what would happen if after using it to turn into someone else, you immediately used it to turn back into yourself. If I'm right, after turning back into yourself with the second dose, you would change back into the other person once the hour was up and remain that way."

Harry thought he might as well do it. He'd only have to be a girl for about an hour and a half to see if it worked properly. "Okay give me the potion." he said.

"I'll need one of your hairs to make the potion turn me into you." she said and Harry plucked a hair from his head and handed it to her. She got out two potions and placed a hair from her head into one and the hair from Harry's into the other. Both of them drank the potion.

It tasted disgusting but Harry had no time to think about this because he almost instantly started to change. His hair stayed the same colour but it grew a lot longer and became a lot neater. He saw his hips getting slightly wider as his waist became more narrow. He could also feel his arms and legs reshape themselves into a more feminine form. It was at this point that he felt two small bumps start pushing out from his chest. They didn't grow much, as Cho was only twelve. He could feel his insides moving around a bit as he began feeling a strange sensation between his legs. That could only mean one thing. As he watched the bulge in his jeans got smaller and smaller. Until it was completely gone.


End file.
